


the sight of us

by magentam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: a tiny drabble continuing a scene that got cut too short. reyn reunites with shulk, and someone else.





	the sight of us

"Good to see ya. I knew you'd make it, Shulk.” Reyn gives him a nudge.

Shulk smiles. “Thanks to you!"

Then, suddenly: "Reyn! Reyn, it's you!”

Time seems to stop as Reyn turns and sees a mechanical body with the head of an old friend.

“Fiora," he breathes, putting an arm around Shulk to ground himself. “She remembers us!"

Shulk nods. “Yeah. She's been through a lot.”

Fiora stops in front of the two. Reyn stares, for a moment.

“I can see!” Reyn laughs, letting out a small 'wow.’

He untangles himself from Shulk and immediately hugs her, trying to blink away tears. Fiora squeaks and sniffles as she wraps her mechanical arms around him. Distantly, Reyn realizes how uncomfortable it is to hug such a body, but he can't bring himself to care. He reaches out to pull Shulk into the hug as well. And the three of them stay like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> (sharla sheds a tear in the bg)
> 
> fun fact: reyn's line "he'll be blubbering at the sight of us," which is the inspo for this little thing's title, is probably one of my favorites in the game.
> 
> this ot3 owns my soul. shulk loves both fiora and reyn, and they love him too, so why not? and reyn and fiora have a ton of cute potential <3 my heart bursts every time i see the exchange between them in the scene after this one, when reyn's like i can carry you if u get tired and fiora's like well i'm much heavier now and reyn's like well i've been pumping my guns! it's just... adorable omg


End file.
